you can trust my moves
by seemslikeaporno
Summary: Might want to practice, first. / Or, Beck and Jade's first time.


**you can trust my moves **

**summary**: Might want to practice, first. Or, Beck and Jade's first time.  
**disclaimer**: victorious isn't mine, foos.

\\

They've been dating for two weeks and four days exactly when Jade tells him that she wants to have sex.

Beck chokes on a potato chip.

\\

"You…were serious?" Beck asks the next day after Jade arrives at his RV without a warning. They're sitting on his bed with the television blaring in the background and the door locked.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't serious," Jade says, raising her eyebrow, "I want to lose my virginity to you. And if we're going to do it anyways, then I think we should do it now."

"Jade, we're _fourteen_," Beck says seriously, his eyes wide, "How did you even come to the conclusion that we'd be having…you know, _it_, anyways?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "Beck. Just trust me on this one. I know." She pauses, "If you don't want to do it…"

"No, Jade, I _want_ to – I just, I mean, what if you get _pregnant_ or –"

"Beck, seriously?" Jade holds up a hand, cutting him off, "There are these cool new things called _condoms_. They can be put to good use."

"Look, this really just doesn't sound like a good idea," Beck says, sighing, "I don't even know if…" He trails off, embarrassed.

"You jerk off, right?"

"Jade!"

"Well, when you decide to stop _being_ a pussy and start _wanting_ mine," she spits, standing up abruptly, "Call me and we'll arrange it." She starts to leave the RV and then pauses, gripping the box of Kleenex on the dresser in her hand and throwing it at him, "Might want to practice first," she says with a smirk. Then she's gone.

\\

Two days later, they're laying on the floor in Jade's room, watching television, when Jade abruptly sits up and throws a leg over his waist, straddling him, her hands placed firmly on his chest.

Beck fidgets slightly, his eyebrows furrowing as she leans down and kisses him.

"Jade, what are you –?"

She pushes her hips against his, successfully shutting him up. His hands fly up to grip her waist, his toes curling as she catches his lower lip in her teeth and bites. He slides his tongue into her mouth and forces himself to keep breathing because, God, this is hot and Jade is hot and _oh_, she knows what to do with her lips and her tongue and oh _God_ are those her hands on his belt?

Beck's mouth opens in a silent gasp as she lifts herself up on her knees and palms his erection through his pants.

"Jade, we – we can't," he finally manages, leaning forward and shakily grasping her wrist. She growls, shooting daggers into his skin when she meets his eyes, almost prompting him to let go and let her continue her ministrations. But Beck is a good guy and he's trying really hard not to take advantage of the situation, so he takes a breath through his nose and lightly pushes her off of him.

She huffs, swinging her hair out of her face and pursing her lips in both disappointment and annoyance.

"Sorry?" Beck offers sheepishly.

"You're a twatblock."

"A _what_?" Beck asks, jaw dropping.

"It's like a cockblock, but for my twat." Jade glares at him. "Which means you should probably leave before I kick you in your privates, which is something I am not above doing."

Beck takes that threat to heart and leaves without another word.

\\

"I'm starting to think I'm the man in this relationship," Jade says a week later when she's finally forgiven him enough to sit with him at the lunch table.

"Oh yeah?" Beck says, raising an eyebrow.

She stabs her fork into a piece of lettuce. "Yeah. I'm starting to wonder when you'll ask to wear my panties. Oh, wait, you won't," she gives him an annoyed look, "You have an aversion to anything related to my vagina."

"Just because I'm not banging you into next week right now," Beck starts, licking his lower lip subconsciously, "Doesn't mean I won't in the future."

"You know, I fear that I'm going to have to go lose my virginity to someone else at this point."

Beck runs a hand through his hair, "You wouldn't."

Jade stands up, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "You're right. But you better hop to it, just in case." She spares him a final look, which is borderline _sultry_, and then walks away, swinging her hips.

He really hates it when she leaves before he figures out where their relationship stands.

\\

Two days later, Beck turns fifteen.

After everyone leaves the party, Jade stays on the bed in his RV, looking at him expectantly. He leans against the RV door, raising his eyebrow.

"I bet your parents think I left," Jade says, smirking, "There's a lot of time to kill between now and my curfew." She looks at him suggestively.

"Jade, we're not having sex," Beck says, shaking his head and stepping closer to the bed, "I don't even have any condoms."

"I came prepared," she says, reaching into her back pocket and laying an attached line of three on the bed.

"Oh God."

"Stop being such a wimp," Jade says, standing up and gripping Beck's shirt tightly in her hands, "It's not often you'll find a girlfriend that's the first one to suggest doing the nasty," she murmurs, her lips inching closer to his but not touching – _never_ touching, "Kiss me," she demands in a whisper, her eyes halfway closed.

"Shit, Jade," Beck whispers, his hands reaching for her hips, "We _can't_." He kisses her anyways, his mouth lingering on hers, "We can't," he says again, pushing her backwards until her knees hit the bed. She eases down, trusting him to follow; their lips never disconnect, his hands move to her neck, to her hair. A tongue eases its way into her mouth.

She allows her lips to leave his for a moment and she gazes at him, vulnerable even with a knowing smirk on her face, like she's quite aware that she's five minutes away from getting what she wants (like always). She lies down, knowing he will, too.

He swings a leg over her and runs his hands up the side of her body, kissing her once again, his thoughts blurring into a giant mess of Jade, Jade, _Jade_. Her hands trail over his shirt and then begin their travel upwards against his skin, the shirt bundling under his arms. He breaks the kiss for a few moments to pull it off and toss it onto the floor, his lips immediately meeting hers again in a quick kiss as he pushes her skin-tight black shirt up her body and over her head and onto the floor next to his.

He cups her breasts in his hands, squeezing lightly until she rakes her fingernails against his chest, leaving eight stinging lines on his torso, edging him, testing him. He squeezes harder, removes his mouth from hers and bites her neck, hard. She moans; his cock twitches.

He wastes no time; his hands travel behind her back and fumble with the clasp of her bra, "Jade, what the hell…?" He murmurs against her shoulder, "How many fucking clasps can one bra have?"

She pushes him away, stealing a kiss, "Let me do it, idiot," she hisses, reaching behind her back and unclasping the bra with ease. She lets it slide down her shoulders and then throws it somewhere off to the side. Beck takes a moment to appreciate his girlfriend's boobs, thanking every God and deity that he can think of for this moment, and then reaches for them, slowly, like he's about to touch some prized, breakable possession and if he goes too quickly they'll just fall off.

"Sometime today," Jade snaps, grabbing his hands and pushing them against her chest, herself, before reaching up and attacking Beck's lips with her own, her fingers tracing his scalp and tangling in his hair.

He accidentally brushes a finger over her nipple and she gasps into his mouth, prompting him to do it again.

"You like that, baby?" He murmurs into her lips.

"Beck, you should probably know firsthand that I'm wet as fuck and porn-talk pretty much dries it up like a well."

"…Sorry," he answers after a long hesitation, letting one hand travel down her waist, touching the top of her jeans and pausing.

"Beck," Jade growls, gripping his wrist and pushing it downwards, his fingers brushing against the button and zipper. She disentangles the fingers of her other hand from his hair and it moves down, unclasping the button of his pants with ease and dipping her hand into his jeans, brushing against his erection and causing him to moan into her mouth.

He finally forces his fingers to stop shaking enough for him to undo her pants, and she eagerly kicks them off onto the floor, prompting him to do the same. Jade gives him a downright sexy look and hooks her fingers on the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly, her eyes never leaving his. He forgets how to breathe. He forgets how to do anything, really, aside from tackling her when his boxers are off and yanking her panties down her milky white legs and push his fingers inside of her like he's been waiting to do this for years.

She cries out, her hand sliding over his dick uselessly. "Beck," she says, giving a breathy moan, "Beck, please – _shit_!" She screams as his fingers reach a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. He smirks like he meant to do it. She removes her hand from his erection and grabs his wrist to stop his movements, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Fuck me. _Now_." She says, still breathing heavily as she feels on the bed for a condom with her free hand.

"So demanding," Beck murmurs, pulling his hand away from her grip and catching the condom that she throws at his chest.

"_Hurry_ _up_," she whines, raking her fingernails on his thighs. Beck fumbles with the package before Jade leans forward and, while Beck holds it tightly in his hand, _rips it open with her teeth_. Which is probably the sexiest thing Beck has ever seen in his life and if he wasn't so eager to fuck her into the mattress, he probably would have came from that alone.

Shaking, he unravels the condom over himself. Jade leans back again, gripping his shoulders and pulling him down with her, "Please," she whispers in his ear and, well, Beck can't just say no to someone who says _please_, especially when someone like Jade says please.

He positions himself and he swears that it's by a completely God-given miracle that he manages to push himself inside of her entrance without screwing it up about six bazillion times.

"_Shit_," Jade whispers, screwing her eyes shut and gripping onto her shoulders so tightly that her fingernails go into the skin, "_Shit, shit, shit_." She breathes through her nose as Beck kisses her sloppily, his breathing heavy as he pushes himself all the way inside and forces himself to wait (and not to come because that would be totally embarrassing).

"Move," she finally hisses, and Beck complies, moving his hips backwards and then forwards, in and out, at a steady pace. She throws her arms around his neck and moans into his shoulder as he speeds up, their hips moving erratically against each other in search of release – it happens moments later, when Jade moans and clenches around him and stars explode behind his eyelids and fuck, he can't believe he ever told her _no_ in the first place.

He collapses on top of her, slick with sweat, and they take a moment to breathe before he pulls out and rolls over onto his side, blinking over and over again to correct his blurred vision.

He feels Jade's hand on him again, but she only disposes of the condom, tossing it into the trashcan by the wall.

"That was…really awesome," Beck says after Jade is curled up against him with her chin on his chest.

"Yeah," Jade breathes, sitting up slightly and smirking at him, her breathing calmer, "You know, there's still two more condoms," she says slyly, lifting them up in between her index finger and thumb, "And I don't have to be home for another," she checks the clock, "Forty-five minutes." She raises her brows suggestively.

Beck grabs the condoms from her hands.

\\

He wonders if it's possible to lose your virginity three times, because it sure feels like he accomplished it.

\\

**a/n**: ...you know, for someone who doesn't like beckjade, i sure do write a lot of them. anyways. this is dedicated to anysa (sassysauce), who pretty much told me that she wanted someone to write about beck and jade's first time. so uh. yeah, that's definitely what this is. :'D and i feel like a weirdo because this is pretty much set when they're fourteen/fifteen. uh, hope you enjoyed. thanks for reading! also, twatblock is totally my new favorite word, just saying.


End file.
